


Welcome to the Family

by beardofzeus8



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardofzeus8/pseuds/beardofzeus8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just Fairy Tail drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

There's a couple things that everyone should know about Natsu Dragneel.  
 

One: He inhales food faster than anyone can breathe.  
 

Two: If possible, avoid transpiration. He gets motion sickness quite easily.  
 

And three:

 

If you sleep with Natsu Dragneel, prepare to wake up to him cuddling the absolute shit out of you.

And you learned this lesson the hard way.  
 

It had been a very tiring day for you; training always tired you out if you didn't eat as often as Natsu did. And since that was absolutely impossible for you, you were tired to the max. So when you crawled into your bed just as the sun was setting, you almost didn't notice the pink haired boy laying there if it weren't for the fact that you and kneed him in the stomach.  
 

After hearing him let out a soft grunt, you thought of pushing him out of bed, but you decided not too. That took up too much energy, and you barely had any left to even keep your eyes open. Letting out a soft sigh, you decided to just crawl up into the bed and pull the covers over you. The warmth that radiated off of the teen was amazing; sort of like sitting in a hot sauna without the sweating part.   
 

As instrincts took over, you scooted closer to his back, letting out a faint sigh. Just then and there was the moment that you decided that he was hot-- yes, in both ways, but it's not like you'd openly admit it to anyone else. You smiled a bit at that. Natsu Dragneel, hot. Well, so what if you had a crush on him? No big deal, especially with how tired you were.   
 

So you turned over, your back pressed against his. You felt like a little kitten curled up to its mother as it searched for the warmth that it had to offer. A weird thing to think about when you're tired, but you didn't care. Slowly, you shut your (e/c) eyes and welcomed sleep to you.

Though, a moment before your consciousness went out, you could've sworn that your whole body suddenly got a tad bit hotter.

 

And as you woke up the next morning, you figured out why.  
 

You couldn't move an inch-- at least, not with Natsu's arm around you. The only thing that you could move just a bit was your head, and the only thing you could see was some of your room and the very tip of Natsu's pink hair.   
 

"Natsu," you let out, elbowing him a bit. He didn't even let out a grunt, nor did he move. The only thing that came from him was the soft sound of him snoring, and on the other side of him the more high-pitched sound of Happy letting out weird cat sounds.  
 

You let out a groan.   
 

Guess you were stuck until Natsu woke up. 


End file.
